Brooke Logan
Brooke Logan (formerly Forrester, Marone, Jones, and Chambers) is one of the main four original characters on The Bold and the Beautiful, however, as of 2013, she and Eric Forrester are the only two original characters left on the show. She has been portrayed by Katherine Kelly Lang since the series premiere in 1987, but has been temporarily recasted twice -- Catherine Hickland briefly played the role in 1987 while Lang was on sick leave and in 1997, Sandra Ferguson played the role briefly while Lang was on maternity leave. Brooke is the oldest daughter of Stephen and Beth Logan and is the oldest sister of Donna Logan and Katie Logan. Brooke has five children: Rick Forrester and Bridget Forrester (with Eric), Hope Logan (with Deacon), R.J. Forrester (with Ridge), and Jack Marone (with Nick). Storylines Brooke has been known to break up many marriages in her family and the ones she married into. Brooke's had many marriages, most to Ridge Forrester, who she considers to be her true love. Ridge was engaged to Brooke but chose Caroline Spencer, whom he had been dating when he met Brooke. Eric comforted Brooke during this time, and Brooke ended up pregnant and left town to have an abortion. Brooke and Eric reunited, and she got pregnant again. Brooke broke up Stephanie Forrester and Eric Forrester (Ridge's parents), and Stephanie was furious. Stephanie threatened Brooke many of times and was Brooke and Stephanie's greatest rivalry. Stephanie took a curly phone cord and choked Brooke, she shoved her into a wall, punched her over a couch, and more nasty tricks. Brooke ended up marrying Eric Forrester and became Brooke Logan Forrester but later Stephanie ended up back with eric and Brooke went back to Ridge. Brooke also had a huge rivalry with Stephanie's daughter-in-law and friend Taylor Hayes, when Brooke broke up Taylor and Ridge, Stephanie's son. Ridge fell in love with Brooke multiple times. Ridge and Brooke had the most marriages in the show (Brooke alone has the most) but many were not legal. On one of Brooke and Ridge's honeymoons Nick Marone had also been there. Ex-fugitive Sheila Carter had thugs capture them for Nick's father Massimo Marone's gold. Ridge fought to save Brooke but fell into a furnace and was thought to be dead. Back in L.A. Brooke and Nick did it when Ridge came back to L.A. and Brooke didn't know if her child was Nick's or Ridge's and was Ridge's. Another time Brooke was pregnant and didn't know if the father was Ridge or Eric. The first paternity test said Eric but Nurse Sheila (who wanted Eric) made a second one to sway it to Ridge so she could have Eric. The child truned out to be Eric's. Brooke had a rivalry with her son Rick's girlfriend Amber Moore because she was a gold-digger, someone who gets involved with men for their families fortunes. Eric and Brooke begged Rick's former high school girlfriend Kimberly Fairchild to win him back after fighting with Amber herself. At first Brooke befriended Sheila but wanted nothing to do with her when she found out she was still crazy. Taylor after finding out Sheila kidnapped Amber (because Sheila wanted her daughter Erica to be with Rick), she went over to tell Eric while he was talking to Sheila. Sheila warned Taylor and Taylor and Eric both tried to convince her to stop. Brooke came from the other end shocked and Sheila tried to shoot Brooke. Taylor stole the gun back with Sheila shooting Taylor and then Brooke. Brooke was in better condition than Taylor. Taylor was presumed dead but came back two years later because Dr. Omar who was in love with Taylor hired the best doctors from around the world to save her and Brooke was devastated. Brooke hired Kimberly to be a model in a fashion show. Kimberly's dressed ripped humiliating her and blaming Brooke. Sally Spectra (Kimberly's half sister Macy Alexander's mother, who Macy was another enemy of Brooke) blamed it on the Forrester and the Forresters blamed it on the Spectras starting a competition. Brooke also married Ridge's half-brother Thorne while still being in love with Ridge. Stephanie went after Brooke stating that Brooke doesn't love Thorne, she's just using him. Once Brooke told Thorne she still loved Ridge, they divorced. Stephanie was angry at Brooke because she married her husband and both sons, and uses them. Stephanie's granddaughter and Taylor and Ridge's daughter Steffy Forrester and Brooke have somewhat of a fued, because Steffy and Brooke's daughter Hope Logan were both in love triangles of Oliver Jones and Liam Spencer. Brooke and Katie were both in relationships with Nick Marone at different times. When Katie told Brooke she was pregnant with Nick, Brooke slapped her. Katie had a miscarriage. After a plane crash, Brooke and her step-son (Taylor and Ridge's son) Thomas Forrester landed they ate magical berries and got all loopy, and were naked with leaves covering them. Sally Spectra announced at one of Brooke's weddings that Brooke is pregnant. When there was controversy Whip Jones stood up and said he was the father to end the controversy. Then Brooke slept with her daughter Bridget's husband Deacon Sharpe. Stephanie was angry at both of them because she doesn't like people who mess with other people's marriages. Stephanie slapped Deacon then nicknamed Brooke "The W**** Of Beverly Hills!" Brooke then slapped her. Stephanie also stated" I always knew you did best for your kids,...what the h*ll happened!?" Brooke then had a terrible relationship with her daughter Bridget. They got in many fights, and Bridget couldn't trust her. Brooke also has sex with Hope's boyfriend Oliver Jones at a pool party, thinking he was Ridge and Oliver thought she was Hope. Steffy had a tape that exposed this scandal at Hope's graduation party. Brooke also had a rivalry with Sally's daughter Macy Alexander because Brooke was the one who broke up Thorne Forrester and Macy. Macy later dated Deacon. At a restaurant with Macy and Deacon and Brooke and Thorne, Brooke got sober Macy an alcoholic drink, and Macy splashed it in Brooke's face. Macy was driving angrily with Brooke in the car and crashed and died. Everybody immediately thought it was Brooke who killed her. Then Macy's devastated half-sister Kimberly, disguised for a while, scared Brooke and pushed her through a window. Brooke moved back and the top window smashed but didn't get her. Taylor and Nick were having a baby, and needed an egg donation. Brooke's daughter Bridget the nurse, used Brooke's egg. When Taylor found out she was devastated. The baby was named Jack. Stephanie than hired a guy Andy who liked Brooke to break up Brooke and Eric. What she didn't know was Andy was a stalker and raped Brooke. Brooke's younger sister Donna also had a rivalry with Stephanie over Eric in which Donna also married Eric but did not last long. Stephanie was dying of cancer but when everybody thought Stephanie would have picked Taylor to be by her side she strangley picked Brooke. Stephanie died in Brooke's arms.Brooke was in a relationship with Bill Spencer Jr. after they broke up, Brooke's younger sister Katie married Bill. Bill and Katie had a baby boy Will Spencer (William the 4th). One night Brooke and Bill crashed into each other. Brooke brought Bill to her house to make sure he was okay. The police cop was on the street so Brooke kept Bill there to avoid suspicion. Katie came over worried and was devastated when she found out they crashed into each other. Katie shouted to Brooke: YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS! ALL THE WOMEN ARE AFRAID OF YOU AND ALL THE MEN EITHER WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU OR THEY HAVE!" Katie gave her ring back to Bill and said they should be together. Brooke and Bill did it. Brooke found out from Dr. Caspary she's pregnant with Bill's child. Brooke told her sister Donna but she kept it a secret. Then Brooke tried to seduce Eric and make him the father. Eric pushed her away and said he's in a relationship with Taylor (Stephanie's now deceased). Brooke ran over to Bill and Katie's to tell them, but fainted and then had a miscarraige. Then Brooke said it was nothing. Brooke later did tell Bill. Taylor snook into Dr. Caspary's files and found out Brooke was pregnant and had a miscarraige. At Brooke's birthday party (hosted by Katie in Katie and Bill's house) when Donna and Katie were admiring Brooke, Taylor stated that Brooke got pregnant with Bill Spencer's child and miscarried it. Katie asked Brooke if it was true so many times. Brooke couln't answer because she swore she would never lie to her. Katie forced everyone out and was very angry with Bill and Brooke. Bill pinned it all on Katie, saying it was her fault for pushing them together. Katie and Bill filed for divorce and later did. Karen Spencer, Bill's opposite sister who didn't approve of him nor Brooke helped Katie through this divorce. Katie asked for 1% of Spencer Publication's degrading Bill to 49% and Karen has 50%. Katie with Karen's permission fired Bill and Katie took his place. Brooke then appears at Katie's new office and continually sticks up for Bill. Katie then tells Brooke that maybe Stephanie was right and Brooke's just a slut in the valley. Brooke then slapped Katie. Brooke went to reconfront Katie but Katie snapped and Brooke left. Rick then told Brooke Hope's reengaged to Liam (after 2 stopped marriages that never happened) and Brooke was joyful. Donna then had a confrontation with Brooke. Donna told her this isn't Katie's fault and Katie's never going to forgive her if she keeps sticking up for Bill. Katie lied about working late and asked Brooke and Bill to babysit Will and secretly spied on them through a spy book. Donna walked in and told her that was wrong but Katie had to know if she could trust them again. Katie then put in another spy camera but placing a bottle of alcohol (mainly for Bill) on the table and reasked both Brooke and Bill to babysit Will again. Bill went for the alcohol and asked if it was alright and Brooke said she didn't mind at all. Bill realized that he had a bad addiction to alcohol and swore to stop for Will. Brooke flew to a business trip to Monte Carlo with Donna. Bill alone at Katie's home heard a beep by the baby monitor. He went over and found a spy camera and looked around and found the rest. Donna convinced Katie that she should take Bill back. Katie returned home asking Bill to move back in with her. Bill showed her the spy camera he found (the first one) and told her about the rest. They got into an argument and Bill whipped the box at Katie and left. Bill flew to Monte Carlo to be with Brooke. Brooke and Bill planned to marry and go off the show but Brooke wanted to tell and confront Katie in person. Katie begged for Bill back. Bill told her straight ouy no. Bill escalated the confrontation and Brooke snapped at Katie and defended Bill once again. Katie blamed the whole thing on Brooke and Katie stated Brooke and Bill have been blaming her for everything the whole time. The three got into an argument and Bill stormed off. Katie told Brooke that Brooke did this to Eric, Thorne, and Deacon (even though she did this to many more) and now she did it to her husband. Katie called Brooke to her office to tell her she's leaving town with Will for good but she'll still run Spencer Publications. Katie returned 3 episodes later with Will to Bill and Brooke and wanted Bill back. Afterwards, Bill proposed to Brooke. Bill and Brooke went rock climbing in Aspen, Colorado. After Bill dangled on a cliff, his life flashed before his eyes. Returning to Los Angeles, Bill ended it with Brooke and wanted his family back with Katie. Katie took Bill back and immediately Justin showed up with papers at the doors leasing his company back. Katie without thinking signed them with shared custody of Will. Bill then went back to Brooke and the two were arguing about this. Bill lied to Katie just to get his life back. Katie walked in hearing this, both Logans against Bill. Bill got his office back and Alison returned with Justin. Brooke replaced the papers with leaves. Bill got angry at her but Brooke didn't give them to him. Brooke threw Bill out and Bill moved back in with Liam agreeing to support Liam and Hope's on-and-off relationship. Bill agreed to always support Liam, and tried to tell Wyatt to back off from Hope in which Wyatt wouldn't listen. Category:Forrester family Category:Logan family Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Marone family